The Simpsons (The Care Bears Family (1986-1988), The Spacebots, The Fryguy Show and Lots More Compilation Style)
The Care Bears Family (1986-1988), The Spacebots, The Fryguy Show and Lots More Compilation's TV-Spoof of "The Simpsons". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Homer Simpson - Yogi Bear *Marge Simpson - Cindy Bear (Yogi-Bear) *Bart Simpson - Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Lisa Simpson - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Maggie Simpson - Baby Hugs Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Patty Bouvier - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Selma Bouvier - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Mr. Burns - Beetlejuice *Smithers - Orbit (The Spacebots) *Milhouse - Iggy Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Samantha Stanky - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *Jacqueline Bouvier - Granny Smith (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Sideshow Bob - Mr. Rude (The Mr. Men Show) *Grandpa Abraham Simpson - Godpigeon (Animaniacs) *Ned Flanders - Charles Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Maude Flanders - Delia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Rod and Todd Flanders - Huckle Cat and Lowly Worm (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Carl Carlson - Dylan Rudgers (The Fryguy Show) *Lenny Leonard - Dilliam Rudgers (The Fryguy Show) *Principal Skinner - Bob Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Edna Krabappel - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Santa's Little Helper - Spike (Rugrats) *Snowball - Gary the Snail (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Apu Nahasapeemapetilon - Tenderheart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Manjula Nahasapeemapetilon - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Becky - Lady Neaforce (The Fryguy Show) *Krusty the Clown - Eugene H. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Itchy - Chip (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Scratchy - Dale (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Chief Wiggum - Ralph T. Guard (Animaniacs) *Laura Powers - Sophie Mancini (The Fryguy Show) *Nelson Muntz - Mookie (Baby Felix and Friends) *Willie MacDougal - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Helen Lovejoy - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Reverend Timothy Lovejoy - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Dr. Hibbert - Purple Doctorfish (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Barney Gumble - Mr. Stubborn (The Mr. Men Show) *Moe Szyslak - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Mrs. Hoover - Miss Honey (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Sherri and Terri - Loopy and Petty (Pororo the Little Penguin) *Kang - Sheldon J. Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Kodos - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) Gallery Yogi Bear.jpg|Yogi Bear as Homer Simpson 1952133-hb color page cindy bear by slappy427.jpg|Cindy Bear as Marge Simpson Champ Bear as Alice.png|Champ Bear as Bart Simpson Cheer Bear as Princess Peach.png|Cheer Bear as Lisa Simpson Baby-hugs-bear-the-care-bears-movie-90.8.jpg|Baby Hugs Bear as Maggie Simpson Beetlejuice.png|Beetlejuice as Mr. Burns Orbit.png|Orbit as Smithers Iggy Koopa.png|Iggy Koopa as Milhouse Sweet Heart Mouse as Joy.png|Sweet Heart Mouse as Samantha Stanky Mr. Rude.jpg|Mr. Rude as Sideshow Bob Huckle Cat.png|Huckle Cat as Todd Flanders Lowly Worm.jpg|Lowly Worm as Rod Flanders Gary the Snail.png|Gary the Snail as Snowball Tender Heart Bear as Mario.jpg|Tenderheart Bear as Apu Nahasapeemapetilon Love-a-Lot Bear.jpg|Love-a-Lot Bear as Manjula Nahasapeemapetilon Lady Neaforce.png|Lady Neaforce as Becky Mr krabs.png|Eugene H. Krabs as Krusty the Clown Chip.jpg|Chip as Itchy Dale.jpg|Dale as Scratchy Sophie Mancini.png|Sophie Mancini as Laura Powers Mookie.jpg|Mookie as Nelson Muntz Lt wp yosemitesam2 800x600.jpg|Yosemite Sam as Willie MacDougal Penelope Pussycat as Cheer Bear.png|Penelope Pussycat as Helen Lovejoy Pepe Le Pew as Robin Hood.png|Pepe Le Pew as Reverend Timothy Lovejoy Squidward Tentacles.png|Squidward Tentacles as Moe Szyslak Miss Honey.jpg|Miss Honey as Mrs. Hoover Plankton-spongebob-squarepants-mr-lawrence.jpg|Sheldon J. Plankton as Kang Marvin the Martian.jpg|Marvin the Martian as Kodos Category:The Care Bears Family (1986-1988), The Spacebots, The Fryguy Show and Lots More Compilation Category:The Simpsons TV Spoofs Category:The Simpsons Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof Category:TV-spoof Category:TV/Movie Category:The Simpsons Movie Spoofs